


☃【丞坤】起意

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【丞坤】起意

-

［互免？］

男人扣紧相机握柄，将紧贴于狭窄屏幕上的目光移至倚靠在木质圈椅中的青年面上，青年一身垂坠的丝质黯红衬衫，黑色金丝绒的长裤下一条长腿微屈，与纤细脚踝相连的赤裸足跟抵在摄影师锃亮的皮靴上头，令他意欲靠近的势头不得不停了下来。

［不必了，不占您便宜。］

口中恭敬，动作确是十足的抗拒与疏离，捋了捋微有些褶皱的衣裳，蔡徐坤起身离开用作布景的道具圈椅。

［出图麻烦发到我邮箱，多谢。］

［…真有意思。］

男人看着已经赤脚离开快要走出摄影棚的颀长背影，也不意外，只是站在原地冲着手中仍显示着他慵漫坐姿的相机屏幕，没什么意味地哼笑两声。

［何必呢，本该你火的。］

蔡徐坤在空调很足的棚里被冻了个通透，此刻披挂着长袖衬衫站于层叠热浪之中也并未觉得多么难以忍受，他伸手捞起自己随意扔在沙发里的黑色T恤，连衣服也懒得换下了，蹬上已然有些旧痕却依旧干净的运动板鞋往大门走去。

微信来得恰好，估计是里头的摄影师已经报备了。

［这位老师蛮厉害的，你没得罪人家吧。］

［有新活儿，钱不多但是露脸，接吗。］

蔡徐坤垂眼盯着屏幕上两条定格的留言，抿抿凉得色泽接近于无的粉白双唇。

［不接了，这半个月有事。］

［累了？］

蔡徐坤将手机揣进兜里没有再回，他不累，哪怕是数年来对于自己从坚定到茫然，再到如今的不谓不求，只要那点意愿还在，他都未觉得累过。

只是二十一年了，蔡徐坤第一次想要替自己行过的轨道留一点痕迹，而不是为了已经逐渐湮没于生活的沉重梦想。

-

［快二十一岁了吧，奔三啊，今年生日也不打算过？］

［要。］

蔡徐坤悬停的手指微顿，缓慢而勉强地将口中苦柑橘汁点点咽下。

［我会去约拍，生日摄。］

光线柔和的屏幕从聊天窗口重新跳回斑斓而张扬的摄影网站首页，蔡徐坤一只脚踏进盛满温水的瓷白浴缸，踩碎他在水面映下的纤瘦倒影，众多不同角度与构图的人物摄影从眸底平缓划过，蔡徐坤的手指轻轻停在一张十来岁女孩的雪地照片上边。

虽说是冬日所拍，但她头顶被毛线帽遮了小半的橘黄暖阳却仿佛透过女孩望向镜头的目光一点点渗透出来，蔡徐坤再明白不过那是什么样的感受了，他坐在浴缸里同女孩对视着，一点点品着这张照片所显露的意义，是理想，还有仿佛不会消逝的温度。

蔡徐坤眨眼，一只手往自己前额浇了些热水，另一只手点进照片拍摄者的主页，瞧了瞧，禁不住有些哭笑不得。

［范丞丞…十九岁。］

［真是一个世纪差距啊。］

没什么犹豫地随手点了关注再退出，本已打算另寻他人的蔡徐坤看着那枚互相关注的标识，一直平稳情绪总算是有些波动了，偏偏就有这么巧的事吗，回过神来的蔡徐坤冲着那个带有滑稽表情的橙子头像笑了笑，往他私信信箱里敲下一行字。

［你好，八月二日有空吗，私人写真，可上门。］

-

近日来蔡徐坤心情颇为不错，也许是脱出了那个对自己来说已经愈发死气沉沉的旧圈子，又也许是终于停止了他循规蹈矩的沉闷生活，总之，蔡徐坤整个人都显得焕发起来，精致淡漠的眉眼里也会时不时带上活泼了。

他为数不多的朋友对于他的转变也并没有太过惊讶，无法预料的得意失意在他们这种没有一技之长和家底背景的底层平模来说，不过是家常便饭，蔡徐坤能想开，朋友也替他高兴，他的条件本不应该被自己的执拗埋没的。

可蔡徐坤说了这段时间不接工作，就真的是没什么心思放在工作上了。

［…这是？］

［见面礼而已，不是什么贵重东西。］

蔡徐坤伸手拿起桌对面推来的玄色小方木盒，抬眼看了看笑得比落地窗外的金黄阳光还要灿的范丞丞，觉得手心有些烫，避开他目光又仔细瞧着手中的小木盒，打磨光滑的盒身上什么缀饰雕刻都没有，看不出牌，也不知里边是什么。

［回去再打开吧，聊正事。］

范丞丞似乎是真的不怎么看中这份礼物，一边从自己背包里掏着什么一边朝服务员打个手势。

这种似乎一切都有安排的方式确实给一向不善于与人相处的蔡徐坤减小了很大压力，一直未开口的他这才敢大方抬头，仔细打量起对面这位仍能称得上少年的摄影师。

范丞丞一头正红的中分短发，蓬松又细碎的刘海落在眼角，简单白T上坠着KENZO的经典虎头项链，的确有着年轻人该有的朝气，蔡徐坤眨眨眼，似乎忘了自己也不过比他大两岁而已。

一杯浮着柠檬片的气泡水落在自己面前，同时放下的还有范丞丞面前那杯插着鲜艳吸管的橙汁。

蔡徐坤突然就想到那个表情奇异的橙子头像，回忆了一下，又忍了忍，还是笑了出来。

范丞丞不知什么时候已经抬起头来，手里捏着一块mini和一叠有些散乱的相片。

［你笑什么？］

蔡徐坤同范丞丞对上视线，抿直了唇有些尴尬。

［…没什么。］

范丞丞看着捧着气泡水一脸做了不好意思的事的蔡徐坤，心思禁不住就开始有些活泛起来。

［照片先看看吧，是按你的要求找的几个场地和棚子，我这几天去拍的。］

蔡徐坤伸手想接，却突然发现自己刚刚捧着水杯的手指尖净是水珠，不自觉缩回一些，范丞丞动作比他更快，抽了桌上一张纸巾往他微屈的掌心里沾了沾。

蔡徐坤轻吸口气，嘴巴抿得更紧了，整个人都散发出一股不自在的气息来。

范丞丞仿佛没察觉一般，咬着嘴里的吸管将平板放在桌上，蔡徐坤拿过照片刚刚定神，范丞丞又开始了。

［我还没见过你笑着的照片，拍出来应该更漂亮吧。］

蔡徐坤几乎是有些恼怒了，憋红的脸一点点变了神情，似乎下一秒就要爆发，可范丞丞像在显摆一般，好像有吐不完的话想要告诉蔡徐坤。

［你和我想的一样，不爱说话，也不常和人打交道。］

完全被冒犯到蔡徐坤松手扔下照片，盯住半趴在对面依然满脸笑容的范丞丞，努力维持着自己最后一点礼貌。

［你和我想的不一样，跟那些带着骚扰意图的摄影没什么区别，看来这次约拍可以取消了。］

收到蔡徐坤私信后心情一直很好的范丞丞头一次露出有些控制不了的神情来，本打算从长计议，可今天蔡徐坤的笑容的确给了他一点可以得寸进尺的错觉，但范丞丞在意的并不是这件事。

［你经常被，骚扰吗？我…不是这个意思。］

蔡徐坤听着这磕磕巴巴的回答皱拢眉头，重新瞧了眼已经有些懊恼的范丞丞，慢慢吐出口气，自己的反应似乎是有些大了，也许因为对他抱着期待吧，范丞丞只是个十九岁的学生而已，大概本就没有那么些心思。

［抱歉，我对这种事太敏感了。］

蔡徐坤的表情重新回到了平日里的冷淡，他拿起那沓照片，一张张翻看起来。

坐在对面的范丞丞脑子里已经一团乱，想必自己在蔡徐坤心里那点好感全没了，一开始的活泼自信也不敢再有半点显露，整个人看起来都恹恹的。

蔡徐坤越翻心情越是复杂，这些照片从角度到聚焦无一不是精心调试过的，有些外景的时间跨度从早晨到夜晚，想来范丞丞这几天没干别的，是真的在用心替他挑选场地了。

蔡徐坤悄悄抬眼，看着靠在椅背上低头玩手指的范丞丞，轻咳一声。

［这张是哪？］

范丞丞坐直了身子，蔡徐坤递来的照片上是被冬青和桂树包裹起来的，黑白瓷砖砌成的方形露天泳池，清澈池面还折射着点点耀目金光，很是漂亮。

［要定这里吗！］

看着范丞丞瞬间变脸的惊喜又热情的神色，仿佛之前的事对他一点影响都没了，蔡徐坤再次在心中感慨，自己与年轻人的差距果然是越来越大了。

［嗯…我想试试，场地方便吗。］

［方便方便，这是我家！］

蔡徐坤哽住，看着对面笑得真诚的范丞丞，不知为什么又有些生气了。

-

蔡徐坤无精打采地趴在床上边，连澡也没心思洗了，面前放着的是那个小木头盒子，透红的多切面梭型石头镶在铂金圆台上边，做成耳扣的圆环里隐蔽地刻着几个花体字母，KUN。

绝对不是这几天之内就能订做完成的，蔡徐坤特地拿去让朋友估了个价，光是一颗石头的价格就能将他这过去二十年买下还嫌多。

［…这小孩。］

蔡徐坤不是没被追求过，但范丞丞这种类型的还真头一遭，脑子里一张张掠过那些花尽心思拍摄的照片，蔡徐坤无言。

［才十九岁，你懂什么啊。］

小心把那枚精致无匹的红宝石耳坠放回原处，蔡徐坤又一次拿着手机进了浴室，自从那天在浴缸里翻到范丞丞的主页开始，他就养成了这个坏习惯。

蔡徐坤暗骂自己一句，划开屏幕。

［什么时候过来看看场地吧。］

范丞丞的消息立马从顶端跳了出来，蔡徐坤下意识就要拒绝，却又反应过来这应该是常规流程，自己并没有拒绝的理由。

［后天吧。］

［好，我去接你。］

蔡徐坤又憋了憋，实在憋不住。

［那个耳坠，后天我带给你吧。］

范丞丞回得很快，似乎很急切的样子。

［为什么？你不喜欢？这是我自己设计的。］

［不是，太贵了。］

［不贵，要是知道有机会送给你，我一定再用心点。］

蔡徐坤把大半个自己都埋进了热水底下，吐着泡泡高高举起手机，似乎这样子就能逃避掉范丞丞让自己无所适从的热情攻势。

［你到底关注我多久了？］

［记不清了，不过我是为你选的摄影专业。］

蔡徐坤掩面呻吟着，将手机一关就扔到了一旁的置衣篮里，所以说，他的确最讨厌和人打交道了，特别是不知轻重的小孩子。

-

蔡徐坤看着那枚成年时买给自己的黑色耳钉，又看着手边比自己还贵的红宝石耳坠，到底还是把它放了回去。

［我在楼下了。］

蔡徐坤看看时间，还不到早晨九点，自己昨晚翻来覆去的始终有些迷迷糊糊，到起床为止也才睡了四个小时左右。

［马上来。］

将盒子收进斜挎小包里，蔡徐坤一身灰色系休闲装扣上渔夫帽和墨镜就下了楼，还没来得及给范丞丞发消息，又被不远处那辆高调得像要去拍速度与激情8的宝蓝色911惊了一跳。

范丞丞就那么大喇喇站在车边冲他露着牙齿，在这一带平民公寓下边，这场景显得是那么的有故事。

［你是要让大家都觉得我被包养了？］

几乎是冲进车里的蔡徐坤边系着安全带边朝范丞丞半恼半无奈地睨去一眼，却不知道范丞丞这人想到了什么，破天荒脸红了。

［你要是，我…］

［闭嘴。］

范丞丞听话地闭上嘴乖乖开车，时不时看向一旁精神有些萎靡的蔡徐坤，直看得他浑身难受。

［…想说什么？］

［你睡会儿吧，眼圈都青了。］

蔡徐坤本来是困的，却莫名让他激起了些逆反心理，伸手按下车窗正打算吹吹风，却被范丞丞强行锁了车窗中控，蔡徐坤又气了一气，偏头睡了，却没想到再睁眼已经过了足足两个来小时。

［还没有到？要这么久吗？］

蔡徐坤诧异地看着手机。

［快了，房子买在郊区，三个小时的车程，不过上学时都住宿舍。］

蔡徐坤依旧盯着手机，算算时间，范丞丞应该是六点之前就起床准备过来接他了，蔡徐坤心头有些别扭，不知道自己在在意些什么。

［你早说，我可以自己坐车过来的。］

范丞丞笑了笑，没说话。

蔡徐坤却莫名其妙地更加憋闷了。

一路无话，又过了约莫二十多分钟，和周围停靠的车辆比起来相对普通一些的911慢慢驶进地下车库，范丞丞家并不是蔡徐坤所想像的华丽夸张的独栋别墅，而是较为正常的郊区别墅群，不过就算是这样，他也感到愈发紧张起来。

即便知道玩得起摄影的学生大都富裕，范丞丞的程度还是远远超过了他的预期。

［你到底是什么人啊。］

当蔡徐坤亲眼看到那个比照片上更为漂亮雅致的露天泳池时，对于范丞丞最后的那点隔阂抵触也完全消失了，他捏着包带绕着泳池，从不同角度欣赏着澈亮的水和茂密的冬青丛，还有几颗高大的常绿桂树，他这种平模拿外景的机会是少之又少的，更别说什么高档地方了。

范丞丞正从套子里往外掏镜头，想了想，也只能回答他。

［我是富二代。］

蔡徐坤没搭理他，显然这个答案也没什么可计较的地方，范丞丞看着摘了帽子墨镜的蔡徐坤在太阳底下瞧得眼睛发亮的模样，顺手将背包扔在池边躺椅上，冲已经走到对面的蔡徐坤喊了一声。

［要先试试吗？］

蔡徐坤抬头，有些不解。

［试什么？］

［你要游泳吗，我还有没拆的泳裤。］

蔡徐坤冲到唇边的回绝又硬生生咽了回去，因为他真的很想。

从前的蔡徐坤拒绝人起来是毫不含糊的，可最近却越来越困难了，蔡徐坤琢磨着，难道这就是金钱的力量吗。

范丞丞给他的泳裤是很普通的纯黑四角，但面料却是能感觉出来的高档，蔡徐坤心情很好，好到选择性忽略掉了来自于范丞丞的刺人目光，他戴好泳帽，很爷们儿地直接放弃扶梯从池边扎了下去。

范丞丞穿着泳裤的身子外面裹着一层绸制的浴袍坐在躺椅上边，手里端着已经安好镜头的D850，他不太敢看蔡徐坤，只是在心中兀自思索着，现在这个情况，算不算是稍微更亲密，更靠近一点了。

［范丞丞。］

范丞丞抬头，同已经取了泳帽湿漉漉趴在池边的蔡徐坤对上视线。

［你不游吗？］

［…不了，我试试镜头。］

范丞丞咬着舌头讲完一句话，看着蔡徐坤脖颈间肌肉在用力中露出些微轮廓，从他发间耳后落下的水珠皆汇聚到凹陷的锁骨，蔡徐坤的身材虽然能看出有保持的痕迹，却还是纤瘦占了大半，范丞丞移开目光，刚刚的想法被热烘烘的太阳蒸发一般再也找不见了。

［呼…］

范丞丞扔掉相机，低头看了眼自己宽松的浴袍，陷入只有他一个人明白的惆怅氛围里。

-

［去洗个澡吧，就在那边。］

范丞丞把绵软的浴巾盖在蔡徐坤头顶，擦了擦他已经糊到鼻翼唇尾的颗颗水珠。

［嗯，嗯，我自己来。］

蔡徐坤闭着眼将范丞丞手拍开了，站在落地窗外一点点擦着自己身上的水渍。

［试拍感觉怎么样？］

［效果还不错，应该没问题。］

范丞丞将相机端了进来，只有他知道，里面的照片几乎是拉近了怼在蔡徐坤皮肤上边拍的，跟周围景色毫无联系。

［嗯，麻烦了。］

蔡徐坤抱着浴巾往浴室走去，心情不错的样子。

［对了，时间能提前到一号吗，我第二天有点事。］

［你…那好吧，我这几天都很闲。］

范丞丞很想问问他生日那天要去做什么，却不太敢开口，总害怕又有什么地方触到蔡徐坤的底线。

［吃了饭再走吗？差不多到时间了。］

［——什么？］

正坐在沙发那头吹干头发的蔡徐坤有些听不清楚，关掉吹风往范丞丞那边凑了凑，范丞丞立刻从善如流地靠了过去。

［留下来吃饭吧。］

蔡徐坤没说话，只是偏过头来看着范丞丞。

［我，没别的意思，我会送你回去的。］

［我可以自己打车。］

［这边打不到车的。］

蔡徐坤闭了闭眼，转回头重新打开吹风，没再理他。

范丞丞坐在一旁愣了半晌，这才后知后觉地明白过来蔡徐坤是同意了。

看着他弹起来急匆匆往厨房跑去的模样，蔡徐坤咬了咬自己刚泡过热水有些发干的嘴唇，范丞丞真的是个，恨不能把一切都写在脑门上的小孩子，一切都与自己正好相反。

范丞丞的确遵守了承诺开车送自己回家，可蔡徐坤看着他稳稳当当的仪表盘，有些无语。

［你是打算送我回去接着吃早饭？］

［呃，不是。］

范丞丞不情不愿地提了点速，夏天的夜晚来得迟，蔡徐坤吹着已经有些凉意的风，突然觉得很有意思，过不同的生活，真的有意思多了。

［那个耳坠，你还留着吗？］

蔡徐坤的手下意识往挎包上挪了挪。

［那么贵，难道我还能扔了。］

［扔了也没事，确实不太配得上你。］

蔡徐坤冲着窗外偷摸翻了个白眼，如果不是知道范丞丞是认真的，他真想给他一巴掌。

［小小年纪…。］

-

直到一号之前，范丞丞都老老实实地没有再来骚扰他，这倒是让蔡徐坤有些意外，他坐在浴缸里翻着范丞丞的主页，这已经从一个坏习惯变成了每日的必有项目，蔡徐坤一边唾弃自己，一边忍不住往更早之前翻去。

除了一些陆陆续续的作业和作品之外，很少有关于范丞丞自己的日常生活，蔡徐坤翻得有些犯困，不知不觉已经划到了一年之前。

生日快乐。

手指停留在这四个小小的黑色宋体字上边，蔡徐坤呼吸停了一瞬，往下翻，配图是一颗尚未加工过的酒红色原石，孤零零躺在丝绒盒子里面，动态日期正是去年的八月二日。

蔡徐坤干脆直接将生日快乐几个字设为了关键词，搜索出来的是四条完全一样的动态，十七岁的八月二，正是他第一份上刊作品的发行日期，范丞丞一点假也没掺，他真的关注自己够久了。

久到蔡徐坤都已经想不起那时候自己的模样，一定也是充满温度的吧。

蔡徐坤盯着手机，直到浴缸里的水彻底凉透。

［这算是，侵害未成年吗。］

蔡徐坤将头埋进膝盖里，也觉察不出水温是冷还是热。

［明早老时间，我来接你。］

看着重新亮起的屏幕上显示的那条信息，还有下边不断刷新的来自于朋友或陌生人的邀约，蔡徐坤再次将手机扔进了置衣篮。

本以为自己又会失眠的蔡徐坤这晚睡得很好，毫无负担，也没有胡思乱想，就那么捏着手机睡着了，混乱的生物钟头一次回到了正常轨道，他爬起床时才发现自己昨夜连窗帘也未拉上，带着暖意的曦光透过窗框覆着整个房间，将原本空出的地带都挤占了。

蔡徐坤看着那枚用酒精精心擦拭过的黑色耳钉，伸手打开了一旁的小木头盒子，对着镜子，一点点将耳扣塞进小小的耳洞里边，直到那几个字母紧贴于自己耳垂的皮肤，再看不见。

［我到楼下了。］

蔡徐坤倚在楼梯口等待着范丞丞的消息，他没戴帽子和墨镜，一点点妆容和打理得显出随意的发型皆暴露在外，衣服也是宽松的丝质衬衫和褶皱阔腿裤，他看着停在对面那辆依旧高调的银色RC F，止不住地想笑。

在某些方面，范丞丞的确是很上道的。

坐在驾驶室的范丞丞并未瞧见蔡徐坤右耳的耳坠，他不知为什么看起来有些紧张，车开得飞快，蔡徐坤简直要被车窗外不断闪动的光斑晃花了眼。

［我知道这车性能不错，你也不用这么开吧。］

蔡徐坤似乎已经能以调侃他为乐了，侧头看向抿着唇的范丞丞，目光带着些他自己都未察觉的热切。

［节约时间。］

范丞丞还是一副很紧张的样子，实际上，他昨晚真的没怎么睡好，范丞丞想不通从来没发表过生日动态的蔡徐坤在生日当天要去做什么，和谁在一起，是不是有什么自己不知道的事发生了，这都是他想不明白又不敢问出口的问题。

蔡徐坤转回头，靠在椅背上看向窗外。

［时间有很多，不用急。］

无论两人计划如何，让他们都没预料到的是，这场夏日里来得毫无预兆的瓢泼大雨。

蔡徐坤站在落地窗前朝外边阴沉沉的云层眺去，沙发里躺的是生无可恋的范丞丞，这场雨从下午一点开始，不知会持续多久，但毫无疑问的是泳池今天之内不可能再使用了。

［对不起…］

［对不起什么？］

与范丞丞的低落不同，蔡徐坤的情绪似乎一点也未被这场意外影响。

［你生日前没办法完成这套片子了。］

［又不是你的错。］

蔡徐坤在范丞丞躺着的沙发前的毛绒地毯上坐下，电视播放的声音被哗啦啦的落雨声盖过，只隐隐约约传来一点歌声，蔡徐坤仰头看着坐起身来的范丞丞，范丞丞捏着双手飘飘忽忽望向别处，很是无措的模样。

［那就拍点别的？］

蔡徐坤拿手推了推范丞丞的腿。

范丞丞触电一般绷紧了身子，低头朝坐在地上的蔡徐坤瞧去，一眼便发现了他右耳上坠着的那枚红得剔透的上等宝石。

［你…］

蔡徐坤偏了偏头将耳坠整个露了出来，金红的色彩映在他雪白耳根之上，像是团跃动的渺渺火苗，烫得范丞丞喉间发涩。

［就当是今年的生日礼物了吧。］

蔡徐坤起身，将桌上的相机递到仍在怔愣中的范丞丞手里。

［拍过吗，成人写真。］

范丞丞就屏住呼吸看着蔡徐坤一颗颗解开衬衫纽扣，窗外是愈发低矮的阴云和不断溅起簇簇水花的宽敞泳池，暴雨一层层洗刷着透明的单向玻墙，范丞丞咬牙，闭眼将已经脱了大半的蔡徐坤摁进自己颈窝，止住了他接下来的动作。

［我没拍过，也不想你拍。］

［？］

蔡徐坤有些不解，范丞丞和自己似乎并不在一个频道。

［不要拍这种东西，和谁都别拍，真的很不好。］

［……。］

蔡徐坤手肘用力将范丞丞往后一推。

［你到底喜不喜欢我？］

范丞丞显然是没想到话题为何转到这里，捏着沉重的相机稍微有些惶恐，勾引不成，蔡徐坤是彻底不想要那点矜持了。

［不是在追我吗？］

［我没有。］

蔡徐坤气闷，捏着尚未完全解开的衣襟转身就要离开，却又忽然反应过来此时似乎是无处可去的，但他依旧死要面子地朝玄关冲去，范丞丞慢半拍的反应终于开了窍，扔下相机匆匆就上前将蔡徐坤抓了回来。

［我真的没有，我从来就…没有肖想过。］

［只是朋友，就行了。］

蔡徐坤转身，虽然两人身高并未有太大差距，但想吻范丞丞他还是得稍稍踮脚才能够得着，开着中央空调的室内温度略微有些低了，蔡徐坤努力把身体往范丞丞怀里挤去，直到察觉到他一双手都环上自己腰身。

范丞丞微闭着眼有些七荤八素，哪怕是已经到了这个地步，蔡徐坤想和自己交往这种事，他依然认为是不太可能的，在范丞丞看来，蔡徐坤的行为就仅仅是想发展一位顺眼的炮友罢了，平模这个圈子他了解不多，但也明白一些，这很正常，也许不是第一次了，但范丞丞不接受。

［等，等一下。］

蔡徐坤趴在他胸口抿着晶亮发红的唇肉，歪歪头疑惑地等待范丞丞下一句话，范丞丞嗓音有些发颤，却还是坚持着讲完了。

［不用这样也可以的，做朋友不行吗，你有什么需要，我都可以帮…］

［烦死了，我现在就有需要。］

蔡徐坤眉头越皱越紧，不等他话音落下，就摁着人肩胛把范丞丞压倒在沙发里砸得绒垫微微凹陷下去，雪白T恤被蔡徐坤高高掀了上去，露出范丞丞因腰背绷紧而愈发明显的肌肉线条，KENZO的项链滑落至他锁骨上边，已经骑上人腰间的蔡徐坤瞧了瞧，埋头便咬了上去。

范丞丞欲哭无泪，像被强暴一般仰着头任由身上的人干脆利落扒下自己腰带，却还小心扶着蔡徐坤腰胯生怕他从沙发上栽了下去。

蔡徐坤撑着范丞丞袒露的结实胸口，大敞着衣襟居高临下看向红了脸咬紧唇始终不愿意把视线投向自己的范丞丞。

［你是不是有什么隐疾？］

范丞丞心一横，算了，大不了事后花钱把蔡徐坤买断吧。

［我好得很。］

范丞丞掐着他腰窝迎上蔡徐坤递到跟前的漂亮嘴唇，不同于刚刚的浅尝辄止，范丞丞一边嗅着蔡徐坤气息中独有的清新味道，一边加深了力道将原本跪坐着的人整个按向自己，直到隔着薄薄布料严丝合缝地觉察到对方皮肤的温度。

蔡徐坤有些被气笑了，刚刚还一副要和自己做朋友模样的范丞丞，实际下边已经硬得硌疼了自己大腿，又稍稍用力咬住范丞丞舌尖，痛得他眉心微抖却依旧不肯松开。

［我没有套。］

此刻的范丞丞已经将光裸的蔡徐坤压在身下，他微微窝进歪掉的绒垫里的模样显得整个人更加纤瘦易碎，就像是自己第一次发现照片上的那个怯怯的漂亮少年，即干净又脆弱，却有着掩藏极好的一丝野性，范丞丞一点点吻过他温热的颈窝，胸口，小巧乳尖，感受着蔡徐坤在自己怀中轻轻颤抖的紧张情绪，突然就升起一股奇异的成就感来。

［…我有，在，在包里。］

范丞丞愣了愣，刚刚冒头那点成就感莫名转化为恼意。

［等着。］

蔡徐坤不知他在气些什么，迷迷糊糊的大脑驱使自己紧贴住走过来的火炉一般烫人的范丞丞，跪坐在沙发上往他平坦小腹吻了又吻，平日里看似强硬冷淡的蔡徐坤实际上就是猫一般惹人又黏人，他白皙瘦削的面颊就蹭在范丞丞已然硬挺得发疼火热欲望上边，范丞丞拿手背掩住唇低下头，脸红得仿佛滴血，又爽又痛苦的感受让他连取套的手都在发颤。

蔡徐坤抬头，伸手接过了他满手是汗半天都未撕开的那枚安全套，将包装塞进齿间用力一扯，包裹其中的晶亮的润滑液流遍了蔡徐坤整个下颌，直往脖颈上滴去，蔡徐坤拿手掌揩了揩，径直就往戳在自己面前的硬热茎身上抹去。

范丞丞再也扛不住了，看着蔡徐坤抿住唇一点点替他戴上套的可怜模样，满脑都是将自己的东西往他饱满唇里捅入的画面。

［亲一下。］

范丞丞弯下腰，一边亲着蔡徐坤已然发红的眼尾和唇角，一边将他颈间黏腻的润滑液涂上人单薄胸口，指腹揉弄那颗被吮吸得殷红发肿的漂亮乳头。

蔡徐坤已经完全没了开始前的气势，眯起眼小声哼唧地抖着胳膊仿佛是让人欺负了的小狗，被范丞丞摆弄着塌着腰趴上沙发靠背。

［等一下，等一下，你不…］

已经有些怕了的蔡徐坤刚刚回头，便被范丞丞捂住嘴整个人贴了上来。

［不等。］

十九岁的小孩子根本不给他反悔的机会，也不明白温柔一些的开头会让接下来的事情顺利很多，范丞丞的念头只有，一秒也不浪费，过了今天，谁又知道蔡徐坤会是什么模样呢。

灼人的眼泪一颗颗落到范丞丞手掌上边，直到发涩的眼眶干得像要生出火来，原本细软的嗓子只能发出点点嘶声，范丞丞依旧将被薄薄一层胶套包裹的性器埋在蔡徐坤被肏的湿软的肉道里，从将人摁在靠背上，到抱着蔡徐坤抵在冰冷的落地窗前，一刻也未抽出来过。

蔡徐坤已经叫不出声了，他实在后悔对范丞丞摆出那种欲求不满的强硬姿态，否则，这人可能还会稍微收敛一些吧。

［别蹭。］

范丞丞抱着被自己清洗得干干净净的，光溜溜的蔡徐坤窝进单人沙发里边，蔡徐坤一边偏头躲避着范丞丞凑到自己肩膀上的脑袋，一边龇牙咧嘴按揉着自己被沙发磨红的膝盖。

挣扎来挣扎去，精疲力竭的蔡徐坤还是认命地缩进范丞丞怀里，头一偏就靠在他颈侧闭上眼开始养神。

范丞丞搂紧了跟前自己从少年时便憧憬至今的人，一切都显得那么不可思议。

［你明天，要去做什么？］

［…嗯？］

累极的蔡徐坤明显没有在听。

［想睡了？不过生日了吗？］

［过什么…从来没过过。］

蔡徐坤换了个姿势将脸埋进范丞丞颈窝里，温热气息极有规律地喷吐在他皮肤上边。

［那你明天到底有什么事，嗯？］

范丞丞诱哄般在蔡徐坤头顶低声问道。

［睡觉啊…。］

这个答案明显不在范丞丞理解范围之内，看着蔡徐坤几乎是半梦半醒的状态在同自己讲话，范丞丞也实在不忍心了，轻手轻脚将他没什么分量的身子抱上楼塞进床里，接着转头将不知扔到哪里的相机捡了出来。

-

生日快乐。

范丞丞的主页在零点准时更新一则，同之前的四年间一样。

不过这次的配图换成了一枚已经精心加工完成的火红宝石耳坠，正紧紧扣在主人白皙漂亮的耳垂上边。

［蔡徐坤。］

范丞丞小心翼翼摸上床开口唤他一声，呼吸已经均匀的蔡徐坤并没什么反应，范丞丞又等了会儿，大着胆掀开被子钻了进去，哪怕是已经做过最亲密的事，面前蔡徐坤的模样还是那么虚幻模糊。

［蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤。］

范丞丞一点点亲在蔡徐坤额前鼻尖。

［再待久一点吧。］

范丞丞抱着蔡徐坤在窗外依旧断断续续的雨声里逐渐入睡，蜷着身的蔡徐坤动了动，在静谧的昏暗卧室里发出轻轻一声喟叹。

蔡徐坤许久未有动静的主页在凌晨悄悄更新一条，配图是他浸在泳池中捋着脑后湿漉漉的发丝，弯起唇尾偏头往镜头里望来的模样，睫上的水珠也在光里闪烁，角度不是很好，似乎是拍摄者在匆忙中摁下的快门，尽管如此，画面却依旧盛满令人难以忽略的灼热温度。

蔡徐坤靠在已经熟睡的范丞丞怀中，一个字一个字慢慢敲下。

［十七，十八，十九，二十。］

［二十一岁，生日快乐。］

END.


End file.
